


Snowflake

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Junkrat's an idiot, Junkrat's in denial, Love, Mei loves him anyways, One Night Stands, Romance, Sex, Sexy Times, Snow Day, Snowed In, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Hey-ey-ey snowflakeMy pretty little snowflakeOoh, ooh, the change in the weatherHas made it better for me.Hey-ey-ey snowflake, my pretty little snowflakeYou've got me warm as a fireWith the burning desire for you.~ Snowflake - Jim Reeves





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my friend for this... But eh, I needed a break from Homestuck, Harry Potter, Walking Dead, and all the other fandoms I'm a part of...

“You stayed…”

“You’re surprised?”

“Well, yeah,” Mei admitted sheepishly, “I mean no offense but you really don’t seem the type to stick around after… You know…”

“That’s ‘cause I’m not,” Jamison confirmed without hesitation.

“Then why-”

“The snow is up to your door,” Jamison reported, clearly displeased, “I can’t get out.”

“I see,” It was all Mei could do to keep a straight face, “Well, in that case, I’ll make us some breakfast. How do you feel about waffles and coffee?”

“Sounds great,” Jamison declared with a child-like grin, “Can I help?”

“I rather you didn’t,” Mei politely declined, “Just sit tight. I’ll have it done in a jiffy.”

Without waiting for a response, the climatologist headed into the kitchen to fix breakfast. A few moments later, she heard the TV come on, and Jamison loudly exclaimed how he should have been worth more than what they were offering for his immediate capture. Mei giggled and got to work, silently hoping and praying for an encore of the previous night… The previous night… Mei heaved a thoughtful sigh. Jamison had been just as she anticipated; wild and unpredictable like a tiger shark. He had pleased her in ways she could have only imagined and then some. It was definitely a night she wasn’t about to forget anytime soon.

 _And if I play my cards right_ , I’ll get an encore performance, Mei thought giddily to herself, _Play of the game indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if the characters are a little outta character... I'm still new to the Overwatch fandom


End file.
